Gollum's singles
by Princess Celebrian
Summary: AHAHAH!!! Gollum being a pop star! New three chapter uploaded Coma White, Granny don't preach and Smooth criminal
1. Come on over

Come on over   
  
An; Gollum, singing Ack! A little house elf that married Gimli lent this one to me. Rumor is she hears him sing it.  
  
  
Come on over, come over Precious  
Come on over, come over Precious  
Come on over, come over Precious  
Come on over, come over Precious  
  
Hey ring don't you know   
I got something going on (yes I do)  
My best bud is gonna to die  
Gonna die all night long  
I know, You know, I just want us to go  
The fun we'll have, I'll never be alone  
So ringie, won't you come?  
I'll be invisible 'till the dawn  
  
Listen to me…..  
  
CHORUS:  
  
All I want is you  
Come over Precious  
All want is you  
You make me go crazy   
All I want is you  
Now ringie don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna wear you right   
All I want is you…  
  
Come on over, come over Precious  
Come on over, come over Precious  
  
I want you to know  
You could be the ring for me (yes you could)  
You've got all I'm looking for  
You've got invisibility  
I know, You know  
Your gonna give me life  
I know I;ve never felt this way before  
So ringie won't come  
Come and open the door  
  
Listen to me…  
  
CHORUS:  
All I want is you  
Come over Precious  
All want is you  
You make me go crazy   
All I want is you  
Now ringie don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna wear you right   
All I want is you…  
  
Come on over, come over Precious  
Come on over, come over Precious  
Come on over, come over Precious  
Come on over, come over Precious  
Come on over, come over Precious  
  
Now ringie don't be shy   
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna wear you right  
All I want is you… 


	2. I'm a Slave 4 u

1 I'm a slave 4 u  
  
An: Gollum isn't a one hit wonder and Cath Sith gave me the idea to use this song. Just get Gollum instead of Britney Spears in the video. I know I need theraphy, you don't have to say it.  
  
I know I may be hobbitish, but I've got feelings too.  
  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
  
So let me go and just listen  
  
All you hobbits look at me like I'm a little freak  
  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to steal the ring  
  
Always saying little Smeagol don't touch the ring  
  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out if you really have it  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (WHOOA)  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (WHOOOOOA) (I like it)  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it,(OOOHHHH) (It feels good)  
  
I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy  
  
But I feel like wearing, feel like wd when I see this ring.  
  
What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're hanging there.  
  
I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
Ringie, don't you wanna, be upon me.  
  
(I just wanna be next to you)  
  
To another time and place.  
  
Ringie, don't you wanna, wear upon me  
  
(Am I ready)  
  
Leaving behind Frodo's finger and my body  
  
(Lets go)  
  
(Like that)  
  
(You like it)  
  
(Now wear me)  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (WHOOA)  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (WHOOOOOA)  
  
[panting]  
  
I really want to wear, tonight with you tonight  
  
(I just can't help myself)  
  
I really wanna go invisible with you  
  
(I just feel I let myself go)  
  
I really wanna wear, tonight with you  
  
(Wanna see your power)  
  
I really wanna invisible with you  
  
(Uh Uh Uh)  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, wear upon me,  
  
(I just wanna wear you)  
  
To another time and Place  
  
Ringie, don't you wanna, wear upon me,  
  
(Am I ready)  
  
Leaving behind Frodo's finger and my body  
  
I'm a slave for you (Take, that Sam) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Ringie)  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (WHOOA)  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (WHOOOOOA)  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (OOOHHHH)  
  
[panting]  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (WHOOA)  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (WHOOOOOA)  
  
Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, Bite it, (OOOHHHH)  
  
[panting]  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
  
I cannot hold; I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
  
I'm not trying to hide it  
  
(Like that) 


	3. Hey ringie

Hey ringie!!!  
  
An: More Gollum singing! If you have a song you would love Gollum to sing a song put it in your review or email me! I'll obediently do it. I can see this going on for a while. Oh, well no problem!  
  
Hey ringie  
  
Hey ringie  
  
Hey  
  
Orcs say, Lord says  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie  
  
Hey ringie, ringie  
  
I'm the kinda hobbit that  
  
Hangs with the orcs  
  
Like a fish in the water  
  
With my secret ears  
  
Takin' it in  
  
Trying to be serene  
  
Watchin' all of the lord  
  
Himself surrounded by the ringies  
  
With not as much power  
  
As the main ringie  
  
I'm just sippin' on fishies  
  
Watching the orcs and ringies  
  
And their sex appeal  
  
With a lord in my face  
  
Who says he knows I know  
  
Who now has the big ringie  
  
All the orcs say  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
Lord says, Lord says  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
Orcs say, Orcs say  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
The lord gets  
  
The ringies in the back  
  
I'm the one they torture upon  
  
Give a bit I'll yell Shire  
  
And if you go on long enough  
  
You'll get Baggin too  
  
And you can tell your lord  
  
Where it's at  
  
No matter what I say  
  
It's still the same  
  
Somehow Baggins  
  
Is going to save the ringie  
  
And all the lord wanna  
  
Get with the ringie  
  
And the ringie really likes it  
  
All the orcs say,  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
Lord says, Lord says,  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
Hey ringie, ringie  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
Orcs say, Orcs say  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
The lord gets  
  
The ringies in the back  
  
(Bilbo and Frodo Baggins)  
  
Check it out  
  
It's Baggins  
  
And Gollum  
  
Jump on the mount  
  
Makes me goin' crazy  
  
Afterwards myself  
  
And one of them  
  
Gorgeous elf Ladies  
  
(Bilbo: That's right.)  
  
There is no need  
  
To be acting shady  
  
Come on ringie  
  
Hey hey ringie  
  
When you make me invisible  
  
You know that  
  
It amazes me  
  
Got me off the end  
  
And nothing' else  
  
Could movie me  
  
Can you be my one?  
  
And only sunshine ringie  
  
If no, maybe, hey ringie  
  
I'm just sippin' on fishies  
  
Watching the orcs and ringies  
  
And their sex appeal  
  
With a lord in my face  
  
Who says he knows I know  
  
Who now has the big ringie  
  
All the orcs say,  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
Lord says, Lord says,  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
Hey ringie, ringie  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
Orcs say, Orcs say  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
(Frodo)  
  
Can you be my one  
  
And only sunshine ringie?  
  
(Bilbo: ringie, ringie.)  
  
All the orcs say,  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
(Frodo)  
  
When you make me invisible  
  
You know that  
  
It amazes me  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey  
  
(Bilbo: ringie, ringie)  
  
Lord says, Lord says  
  
Hey ringie, hey ringie, hey 


	4. Nobody wants to ringieless

Nobody wants to be Ringieless  
  
An: Yea Okay, Gollum has reached superstardom; he got the ringie to sing, along with Bilbo. After this I must go, Bree is getting his first tooth. Oh, yea email and I'll tell you where I got the original lyrics to all of these songs.  
  
Bilbo: Why why why  
  
Gollum: Oh ooh ohh  
  
Bilbo: There you are, in a darkened cave  
  
And you're all alone, looking out the opening  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love like a broken arrow  
  
Here stand in the shadows  
  
Gollum: In the shadows  
  
Bilbo: Come to come, come to me  
  
Both: Can't you see that  
  
Nobody wants to be ringieless  
  
Nobody wants to die  
  
My fingers longing to wear you  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is preciousss and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of the time Baggins took you away  
  
Nobody wants to be ringieless  
  
So why (why) why don't you let me wear you  
  
Why (ooh ohh yea), why (oh why) why  
  
Gollum: Ooh ohh yeah  
  
Can you hear my voice do you hear my song  
  
It's a serenade, so you preciousss can you find me, ooh  
  
And suddenly you're flying off Frodo, down the chain into my arms baby, ohh  
  
Bilbo: Before I start going crazy  
  
Gollum: Going crazy, ooh  
  
Bilbo: Run to me  
  
Gollum: Run to me  
  
Both: Cause I'm dying...  
  
Nobody wants to be ringieless  
  
Nobody wants to die (don't wanna die)  
  
My fingers longing to wear you (I'm longing to wear you)  
  
So bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of the time Baggins took you away  
  
Nobody wants to be ringieless, so why  
  
Gollum: Why why don't you let me wear you  
  
Ringie: I wanna feel you need me  
  
Bilbo: Feel you need me  
  
Ringie: Just like the air you're breathing  
  
Both: Breathing, I need you here in my life  
  
Don't go away, don't go away,  
  
Don't go away, don't go away,  
  
No, no, no, no...  
  
Nobody wants to be ringieless  
  
Nobody wants to die...yeah yeah  
  
Nobody wants to be ringieless (yeah ohh ooh)  
  
Nobody wants to die (nobody wants to die)  
  
My fingers are longing to wear you (is longing to wear you)  
  
So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)  
  
Time is preciousss and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of the time Baggins took you away (ohh)  
  
Nobody wants to be ringieless  
  
So why (why) don't you let me wear you.  
  
Let me wear you...  
  
Nobody wants to be ringieless  
  
Nobody wants to die (nobody wants to cry...)  
  
My fingers are longing to wear you (I'm longing to wear you)  
  
So bad it hurts inside (so hurts inside)  
  
Time is preciousss and it's slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of the time Baggins took you away  
  
Nobody wants to be ringieless  
  
So why (why) don't you let me wear you.  
  
Why (why), don't you let me wear you,  
  
Why don't let me wear you  
  
Why, don't you let me wear you  
  
Why (why) 


	5. The ring is mine

An: Help with renaming this fic and as always, I'll try to put your song. This is the newest one Called the ring is mine a duet with Sauron, Gollum has an lot of duet and trios but oh well.  
  
Gollum- Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
Sauron - uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar  
Gollum- Yeah, you do too but, umm,  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named you,  
you know it's name.  
Sauron - Oh, yeah definitely I know its name.  
Gollum - I just wanted to let you know it's mine.  
Sauron - Huh..no no, he's mine.  
Chorus 1:  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the ring is mine.  
Gollum - I think its time we got this straight,  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
There is no way you could mistake it for your ring,  
Are you insane?  
Sauron - See I know that you may be  
just a bit jealous of me.  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
that it power is all in me.  
Gollum - See I tried to hesitate;  
I didn't want to say what it told me.  
It said without me  
it couldn't make it through the day,  
ain't that a shame.  
Sauron- And maybe you misunderstood,  
Plus I can't see how it could  
wanna take it's time and that's all good.  
All of my power was all it took  
Chorus 2:  
The ring is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the ring is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
It belongs to me  
the ring is mine.  
Sauron - Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it hobbit it's true.  
Gollum - I think that you should realize,  
And try to understand why  
It is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside.  
Sauron - You can say what you wanna say.  
What we have you can't take.  
From the truth you can't escape.  
I can tell the real from the fake.  
Gollum - When will you get the picture.  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
if you didn't know the ring is mine.  
Chorus 2  
Sauron - You can't destroy this power I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The ring is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
Gollum - What makes you think that it wants you,  
when I'm the one that brought it to  
The special place that's in my heart,  
it was my precious right from the start  
Chorus 2  
Sauron: It belongs to me (sang in chorus)  
Gollum: The ring is mine, not yours (after chorus)  
Sauron: But mine!  
Gollum: Not yours!  
Sauron: But mine!  
Gollum: Not yours!  
Sauron: But mine!  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
It belongs to me  
the ring is mine. 


	6. Every body(Smeagol's back alright)

An: Here is a new single...Yea. My head hurts. It is a long story on why it hurts and so yea. Fourteen stitches in your head don't make it feel good.  
  
Everybody  
Rock your ringie  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Smeagol's back, all right  
  
Oh my God I'm back again  
Brothers, sisters everybody sing  
I'm gonna bring you the flavour show you how  
I've got a question for ya  
Better answer now  
Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your ringie now  
Everybody  
Rock your ringie  
Everybody  
Rock your ringie right  
Smeagol's back, all right  
Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna wear it let me hear you yell  
Cause I've got it goin' on again  
Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your ringie now  
Everybody  
Rock your ringie  
Everybody  
Rock your ringie right  
Smeagol's back, all right  
So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world, make it understand  
As long as there'll be ringies I'll be coming back again  
Everybody  
Rock your ringie  
Everybody  
Rock your ringie right  
Smeagol's back, all right 


	7. Wear me

An: Well, this is a really funny one I found…really funny. I don't own this song Nirvana does…boojah!  
  
  
  
Wear me  
  
Wear me my precious  
  
Wear me  
  
Wear me again  
  
I'm not the only one (x4)  
  
Hate me  
  
Do it and do it again  
  
Waste me  
  
Wear me my friend  
  
I'm not the only one (x4)  
  
My favorite inside source  
  
I'll kiss your open sores  
  
Appreciate your concern  
  
You'll always stink and burn  
  
Wear me  
  
Wear me my friend  
  
Wear me  
  
Wear me again  
  
I'm not the only one (x4)  
  
Wear me! (x9) 


	8. Dirty ringie

Dirty pop  
  
Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about  
  
What's the deal with this cave life and when is it gonna fade out  
  
The thing you got to realize is what I'm doing is not a trend  
  
I got the gift of melody, I'm gonna bring it til the end  
  
* (It doesn't matter) about the kinda boat or the ice around my hand  
  
(All that matters) is that you recognize that it's just about respect  
  
(It doesn't matter) about the things I steal and where I go and why  
  
(All that matters) is if you keep it hype I'm give it to you every time  
  
Come on (now)  
  
** Did you ever wonder why, this ringie gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride, feel it when your  
  
Body starts to rock and baby you can't stop  
  
And the ringie's all you got, this must be (ooo...)  
  
Dirty ring...you can't stop...  
  
Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing ! do  
  
'Cause I'm just wondering what we like we can say the same for you  
  
Tired of feeling all around me animosity  
  
Just worried about trust cause I'm get mine a piece can't you see  
  
[Repeat * , **]  
  
Man I'm tired of singing  
  
Dirty, dirty, dirty ringie  
  
Dirty ringie  
  
Do you ever wonder, wonder, wonder  
  
[Repeat ** , **]  
  
Precious... 


	9. You got it bad

Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
  
When you feel it in your body  
  
You found something which makes you change your ways  
  
Like hanging with your crew  
  
Said you act like you're ready  
  
But you don't really know  
  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
  
I've been there, done it, fucked around  
  
After all that - this is what I found  
  
Nobody wants to be alone  
  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
  
Then baby...  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the rack  
  
Stung up and you yell right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when you're robbing the house  
  
You wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout something else  
  
U got it bad  
  
When you say that you love 'em  
  
And you really know  
  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
  
Like my money, all my cars  
  
(You can have it all back)  
  
Flowers, cards and candy  
  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
  
Said I'm fortunate to have you ring  
  
I want you to know  
  
I really adore you  
  
All my people who know what's going on  
  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
  
Promise to love you the best I can  
  
See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
  
After all that - this is what I found  
  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
  
It's too bad that you can't see  
  
That you got it bad...hey  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad  
  
breakdown  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
When you're on the phone  
  
Hang up and you call right back  
  
U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track  
  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
  
You don't wanna have fun  
  
It's all you think about  
  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad 


	10. One fine day

If I had a perfect day  
  
I would have it start this way  
  
Open up the fridge and have a pint yeah  
  
Then I'd meet up with my friend  
  
Head out to the stream again  
  
We don't even really even care who catches  
  
(Hey) Catches (Hey) one, two, three  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Now the time just seems to fly when we're hanging with the hobbits  
  
When we're cheering and when no one keeps the score  
  
Now the war is cool to see, you can high five up to me  
  
Count them running over one, two, three  
  
Operation is inside and the field is open wide  
  
When you break everything you know you're still alive  
  
And The rangers will you make you pay if you think you'll get away  
  
Then you know that it's One Fine Day (Hey)  
  
And before the day was through  
  
We could torch a spider or two  
  
Then have ourselves another pint yeah  
  
Water streams in the lot  
  
That's the real war that's on  
  
I don't really give a shit who wins, (HEY!) Wins (HEY!) one, two, three  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Now the time just seems to fly when we're hanging with the hobbits  
  
When we're cheering and when no one keeps the score  
  
Now the war is cool to see, you can high five up to m  
  
Count them running over one, two, three  
  
Operation is inside and the field is open wide  
  
When you break everything you know you're still alive  
  
And The Rangers will you make you pay if you think you'll get away  
  
Then you know that it's One Fine Day (Hey)  
  
I believe it's my Valor-given right  
  
To destroy everything in my sight  
  
It never gets dull, it never gets old  
  
The only it gets is more bold  
  
Drinkin', Fightin', Goin' to the war  
  
In our world it's a way to stay sane  
  
If you're askin' me, to have it my way  
  
I'd say that's One Fine Day  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Now the time just seems to fly when we're hanging with the hobbits  
  
When we're cheering and when no one keeps the score  
  
Now the war is cool to see, you can high five up to me  
  
Count them running over one, two, three  
  
Operation is inside and the field is open wide  
  
When you break everything you know you're still alive  
  
And The Rangers will you make you pay if you think you'll get away  
  
Then you know that it's One Fine Day (Hey)  
  
Then you know that it's One Fine Day  
  
Hey Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 


	11. Grandma don't preach

I know you're going to be upset  
  
'Cause I was always your little boy  
  
But you should know by now  
  
I'm not a baby  
  
You always taught me right from wrong  
  
I need your help, granny please be strong  
  
I may be young at heart  
  
But I know what I'm saying  
  
The one you warned be all about  
  
The one you said I could do without  
  
I'm in an awful mess  
  
And I don't mean maybe-please  
  
  
  
Grandma don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
  
Grandma don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my ringie I'm gonna keep my ringie, mmm....  
  
He says that he's going to deny me  
  
He gave it all to me  
  
Maybe I'll be all right  
  
It's a sacrifice  
  
But my friend keep telling me to give it up  
  
Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up  
  
What I need right now is some good advice, please  
  
Grandma don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
  
Grandma don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my ringie I'm gonna keep my ringie, mmm....  
  
granny, granny if you could only see  
  
Just how good he's been treating me  
  
You'd give it some blessing right now  
  
'Cause I am in love  
  
I am in love, so please  
  
Grandma don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
  
Grandma don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my ringie I'm gonna keep my ringie, mmm.... 


	12. Smooth criminal

As he came into the underground  
  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
  
He came into his cavern  
  
He left the bloodstains on the stone  
  
It was sitting at the table  
  
He could see she was unable  
  
So it ran into the vessel  
  
It was struck down  
  
It was it's doom  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
you OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
You OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
  
There's a sign at the entrance  
  
That he struck you  
  
A crescendo, Gollum  
  
He came into your apartment  
  
Left the bloodstains on the stone  
  
Then you ran into the vessel  
  
You were struck down  
  
It was your doom  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
You've been hit by  
  
You've been struck by  
  
A smooth criminal  
  
So they came into the outway  
  
It was Sunday  
  
What a black day  
  
I could feel your salutation  
  
Sounding heartbeats  
  
Intimidations  
  
  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
  
There's a sign at the entrance  
  
That he struck you  
  
A crescendo, Gollum  
  
He came into your apartment  
  
Left the bloodstains on the stone  
  
Then you ran into the vessel  
  
You were struck down  
  
It was your doom  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
You've been hit by  
  
You've been struck by  
  
A smooth criminal  
  
As he came into the underground  
  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
  
He came into his cavern  
  
He left the bloodstains on the stone  
  
It was sitting at the table  
  
He could see she was unable  
  
So it ran into the vessel  
  
It was struck down  
  
It was it's doom  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
Gollum, are you OK  
  
You OK  
  
you OK, Gollum  
  
An: I'm sorry it took me soooo long to get these two up.I've been busy. Yea, I know Gollum isn't an it, but it was used to tell Bilbo, and Gollum apart. As always give me a song and I'll morph it so Gollum singing it. 


	13. Coma Green

(Sam): There's something cold and blank behind his smile He's standing on a bridge. In his miracle mile  
  
(Gollum): "You were from a perfect world A world that threw me away today Today to runaway."  
  
(Merry): A ring to make you numb A ring to make you dumb A ring to make you anybody else But all the charms in the world Won't save him from himself  
  
(Pippin): His mouth was an empty cut And he was waiting to fall Just bleeding like a portrait that Lost all his pipes  
  
(Gollum): "You were from a perfect world A world that threw me away today Today to runaway."  
  
(Bilbo): A ring to make you numb A ring to make you dumb A ring to make you anybody else But all the charms in the world Won't save him from himself  
  
An: Um, I own nothing, and well, I need suggestions. Please review too!!!! 


End file.
